Shinigami in Time
by Dragon King Acnologia
Summary: Refuse to lose his powers, Hogyoku heard Ichigo's wish and granted it. But what if his wish making him stumble to a certain Time mage?


"Getsuga Tenshou" - People Speech

_'Getsuga Tenshou'_ - People Thought

**"Getsuga Tenshou" - Creature Speech/Hollow Speech/Attack/Spells**

**'Getsuga Tenshou' - Creature Thoughts/Hollow Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Dragon King Acnologia doesn't own bleach and fairy tail. They are belongs to Tite Kubo and Hiro Mashima**

**Shinigami in Time**

**Sunday, June 13****th**** 2009, 12:00 P.M, Soul Society, Karakura Town**

Ichigo Kurosaki, a Human, Shinigami, and Hollow. When Ichigo came into this world he did it only to protect his family but things never work out the way you want them to. Ichigo made a strong bond with a Shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki who had given him the power to protect his family. After that things just played out all the way up to now. Ichigo stood across from the Ex-Shinigami captain Aizen Sosuke. Aizen had become one with the Hyogoku allowing him to transcend past the realm of both Shinigami and Hollow but Aizen wasn't the only one who transcended.

Ichigo had also grown stronger with his time in the Dangai. There he had met Tensa Zangetsu and fought him to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho. Tensa Zangetsu refused and then ripped Ichigo's Hollow out of him before fusing to become all of Ichigo's power. Now here they stood facing each other. Two beings that have grown stronger than anyone ever could.

"Aizen I don't want to fight hear." Ichigo said looking Aizen directly in the eyes.

"A meaningless suggestion. Those are words only someone who has the power to give me a challenge has the right to say. There's no need to worry. There will be no need to destroy Karakura town, you will…"before Aizen could say any more Ichigo appeared in front of him, grabbed his face, and took off into the air high above Karakura Town. With amazing strength Ichigo threw Aizen into the ground making a crater before slowly floating to the ground.

"Impossible, there's no way he could force me like this." Aizen murmured raised his hand to his face.

"Let's do this Aizen! I'll end this in an instant" Ichigo stated calmly.

"You will end this in an instant? I finally understand. You gave up on trying matching me in reiatsu so you gave all of yours away to increase your physical strength." Aizen said standing up with a calm face even though his eyes showed he was scared. Scared that Ichigo was able to touch him and do what he did.

Suddenly Aizen separated into blue reiatsu before appearing behind Ichigo swinging to cut him in half but much to Aizen's shock Ichigo blocked his blade. As their blades met the nearest mountain suddenly shatter in half. A sly smile appeared on Aizen's lips.

"Do you see now Ichigo? With just a simple swing of my sword I change the very landscaping." Aizen said swinging many times at Ichigo only for each one to be blocked and the ground to erupt.

"I realize now after crossing blades with you that if I so wished I could destroy your blade with a single swing!" Aizen yelled as he swinging his blade once again only for the impossible to happen. Ichigo caught Aizen's blade with his bare hand.

'_Impossible, he caught it' _Aizen thought in shock.

"Does it scare you Aizen? To see something you are unable to comprehend happen in front of your very eyes?" Ichigo asked as Aizen jumped back.

"It does not matter if physical you physical strength for now surpasses mine. If that is the case then I will crush you with Kido." Aizen said as raising his left hand into the air pointing into the sky.

"The oozing crest of corruption! The arrogant vessel of madness! Deny the seething urge! Stun and flicker! Disrupt the sleep! The crawling queen of iron! The eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth, and know your own powerlessness! **Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!**" Aizen roared as black and purple reiatsu glowed around him.

"Now that I transcend both Hollow and Shinigami, this is Kurohitsugi with a full incantation! It unleashes enough gravity to warp time and space! The likes of you could never comprehend it, Kurosaki Ichigo!" While Aizen spoke the sky grew dark and when he was finished a massive black coffin shot up around Ichigo. With a simple swipe of his hand, the full incantation Kido shattered like glass.

"Impossible." Aizen said with wide eyes.

"you don't seem to realize, do you? My power is greater than the power you have right now. It wasn't your sword that destroyed those mountains it was mine .Here I come Aizen." Ichigo said walking towards before lunging at him swinging his blade and gave Aizen a deep gash across the chest but a moment later Aizen once again teleported to a near by cliff.

"It's strange. You asked me why I kept my distance but now you do the same. So Aizen why do you keep your distance?" Ichigo asked looking up at Aizen.

"I see. You are pleased you destroyed my Kido. You are pleased you wounded my body. Don't think so highly of yourself human!" Aizen roared in pure rage at the fact that Ichigo was above him. Suddenly the eye in the middle of Aizen's forehead broke like glass and it showed a white circle as blood flowed from it. Cracks shot out from Aizen's third eye all over his face before a demonic purple reiatsu as black as night with a purple outline shot strait into the sky before becoming solid. The pillar exploded sending blood everywhere.

Standing there was now was Aizen's true form. The monster that he really was. Suddenly one of the mouths on his wings charged what looked like a Cero but was far more powerful. Suddenly the wing threw the strange orb at him and when it hit there was an explosion so big even the people in Soul Society felt the shockwave.

**"I see. So that's all it did was make it so you couldn't use that arm anymore."** Aizen said as the fire began to disperse to reveal Ichigo with a badly burned left arm.

"Aizen I was going to wait a while longer to do this. Now I shall show you the **Final Getsuga Tensho**." said Ichigo as black reiatsu with a white and blue outline exploded around Ichigo blocking Aizen's view. When Aizen was able to see his eyes widened.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho is me. When I become Getsuga itself." Ichigo said in his new form. Ichigo now had long flowing black hair and piercing red eyes. Across his chest, lower face, and left arm was nark blue almost gray bandages. Finally Pure black reiatsu leaked out of his body but mainly his right arm.

"The Final Getsuga Tenshou is me becoming Getsuga itself, If I use this technique I will loose all my Shinigami powers. That is why it is called Final." Ichigo said as he raised his right arm above his head. A blade of pure black reiatsu formed but just as Aizen was about to shout out in rage Ichigo brought his arm down in front of him.

**"Mugetsu!"** Ichigo said as the sky turned pitch black and Aizen was killed. Ichigo slowly descended to the ground below with a sad look in his eyes. _'Good bye Tensa Zangetsu.'_ Ichigo thought as he could already feel his power leaving him. "No I won't let it end this way." Ichigo said to himself as he forced himself into his mind. He could tell the Hogyoku started to glow brightly as Ichigo's body was covered in black Reiatsu along with his vision.

**Sunday, April 2****th**** X791, 11:23 P.M, Fiore Kingdom, Clover Town**

On a small town known as Clover, three mysterious hooded figures walked through a dark alley in the dead night as they were aware at their surroundings. The three figures then arrived in a small motel near outskirt town, talked to receptionist and checked in two rooms. The tallest figure gave a key to the shortest one and dragged the middle to their room.

"Ultear, come on. It's late, we need to sleep since tomorrow we have a huge dark guild that terrorizing Oshibana town to be destroy!" The shorter, from the voice it was a female said to the figure known as Ultear who sighed tiredly.

"Please go ahead Meredy… I'll take a walk air and clear my head first." Ultear told the female known as Meredy who puffed her cheek in disappoint but nodded reluctantly and headed her room alone.

Ultear sighed again, leaving the motel and headed the outskirt town. She opened her cloak, revealing a beautiful face shining under the moonlight.

Ultear was a pale-skinned woman with long-dark purple hair with a white ribbon on her head. She was wearing a tabard-like garment that barely covers her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire was open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare and wearing a dark blue cloak.

Ultear Milkovich, the daughter of the best ice mage ever lived who rumored just as strong as Ten Wizard Saint, Ur Milkovich. She was former member of Magic Council but actually she was former member of Grimore Heart. A dark guild that considered to be the strongest among dark guild, a guild that has dedicated itself to awaken Zeref before they had stopped by Fairy Tail. Now, she's member of independent guild Crime Sorciere along with her adoptive daughter Meredy and her former partner or more likely her former puppet, Jellal Fernandes.

She arrived at her destination. A beautiful lake in the middle of the forest where the moon reflected nicely over its surface creating a romantic ambience for any couple that would venture at this place. She went closer to the edge of the lake and looked at her reflection that showed her, her mother.

"What would you think about me, mom?" She asked, mostly to herself since her mother was dead a long time ago. She still regretted her decision for not returned to her mother after she thought her mother had replaced her with her tow pupils, namely Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia.

The beautiful woman yawned and stood to her feet as she thought it's time for her to sleep. When she was about to leave, a giant vortex made from black and blue energy suddenly appeared from nowhere. She narrowed her eyes at the vortex before widened her eyes as she raced to the source. She felt a very powerful, yet dark energy from the vortex. She thought it was Zeref but have second thought as she felt the energy wasn't magic, yet it could rival two strongest being in existence. The Black Mage Zeref and The Dragon King Acnologia.

It was both frightened and excited for her.

She saw the vortex vanished into thin air and she moved faster to the source. She could have called her two partners first, but she must to know first if this was a threat or not. She finally arrived in her destination and gasped in shock at what she saw with wide eyes.

Laying in the middle of a huge crater, was a tall man with spiky long orange hair, wearing a a right-sleeveless, ankle-length black coat with white lining at his chest that revealed some of his muscle and then left to flare out into ragged ends. She could tell he had just been in one hell of a fight because there were injuries all over his body and she was surprised he was even alive. She noted that he was clutching a long daito sword with a large guard in his right hand in a death grip.

Something odd still going on, the massive power she felt earlier was just disappeared like that.

Knowing she couldn't leave him to die, she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. For such a tall guy he wasn't as heavy as she thought he'd be. She got him back to the motel, luckily everyone has already fallen asleep so she could brought him to her and Meredy's room.

She was right in front of her room and opened the door quietly since she could tell Meredy has fallen asleep. And it was true, a pink-haired woman was sleeping in queen sized bed. Ultear gently laid him down on a coach. Despite her sometimes cold nature she couldn't help, but notice he was very handsome. Blushing lightly she went to work at fixing him up. It took a while to get the sword out of his death grip.

_'He must be a fighter, no normal civilian should have __such a__ strong__ grip like this.__'_ Ultear thought as she finally pried his hand open. She struggled to pick the sword up. It was really heave. _'And he carried this with one hand. He must be strong.'_

Taking off his torn top revealing his torso, Ultear's blushed darkened a little. He was extremely well developed possessing an eight pack and hardened muscles. Ultear gulped slightly and started applying some medical cream that she took from first aid kit to his wounds. He hissed in his unconscious state gripping his hands tight as his back arched slightly.

Ultear kept applying the cream, but he kept moving around too much, so she tried stroking his hair to get him to calm down. Surprisingly it worked as he relaxed and lied still. Ultear applied the cream with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. She also noted that he had very soft hair despite it being so spiky.

After she finished she grabbed some bandages and started wrapping his body up in them. Finally when she was finished she laid him back down gently on his back. He just lied there sleeping peacefully as she covered him up to keep him warm.

She sighed, rubbed her eyes which seemingly couldn't take it anymore. She tiredly walked toward the bed, pulled out the bed sheet and laid beside Meredy who snuggled at her immediately. She took a final glance at the sleeping orange-haired man before closed her eyes with one thought.

'_Who are you?'_

**And Cut.**

**How's my very first chapter in my very first story. I'm a new author so please, go easy on me. English is my third language, so apologize for grammar mistake. Any constructive reviews are acceptable and any flames will ****b****e given to Natsu.**


End file.
